batenkaitosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameos
A Cameo is the minor inclusion of elements of one game or subject in another. These are often a recognition of a game's influence and are usually from sources important to a game's developers (such as another game the same team worked on). The Baten Kaitos series includes various cameos from other games, as well as having been one. Cameos in Eternal Wings Monolith Soft and tri-Crescendo *The first game contains the Magnus Monolith Pen, and tri-Crescendo Pen. Combining them with the item Blank Notebook also creates the Magnus Monolith Brochure and tri-Cres Job Offer. Combining the two grants the Holy Grail. This is an allusion to the develops of the series, Monolith Soft and tri-Crescendo. Pac-Man *The character Pac-Man makes an appearance in the Magnus Pac-Man, Pac-Land, and Pac-Mania. This is a reference to the Pac-Man franchise, a staple of Baten Kaitos publisher Namco. Q*bert *The top-most room of Zosma Tower is modeled after the game Q*bert. Tekken *The Tekken Magnus is a refference to the Tekken series, another series owned by Namco. The Legend of Momotaro *The Peach, The Peach Boy, Dog Carving, Monkey Carving and Pheasant Carving Magnus are all references to the tale of Momotaro. The Tower of Druaga *Detourne the Mystical Garden contains a maze that is a level from the game The Tower of Druaga. The items needed to cross this section and the Slimes fought withing are all items acquired and enemies fought in the original game. Several Magnus also contain references to the game, such as the Golden Helm. *In Japan those who pre-ordered got a port of Tower of Druaga for GameCube. It was designed to celebrate 20th anniversary of the Famicon system.. Wonder Momo *The Magnus Wonder MOMO is based on the cover of the game Wonder Momo. Xenosaga *The boss Gnosis, shares it's name with the Gnosis from Xenosaga, another work by Monolith Soft. *The Magnus Rare Action Figure contains the character KOS-MOS from Xenosaga. *Lyude possess musical themed attacks, comparable to Rubedo from Xenosaga. Cameos in Origins Baten Kaitos Etternal Wings and Lost Ocean * The description of the Power Helmet Magnus talks about grains of Rice inside of it. A refference of how the Power Helmet was used for cooking in the first game. Donkey Kong *Guillo asks "What are you, some giant monkey who's made of with a pretty wench?" after Gibari throws a barrel at a guard. This is a reference to the arcade game Donkey Kong, a well known product from the game's publisher, Nintendo. The Grapes of Wrath *The tittle of quest The gripes of wrath is a nod to the novel. Pac-Man *Pac-Man makes an appearance as a Quest Magnus as part of the major Pac-Man sidequest. Monolith Soft and tri-Crescendo *Sometimes Sagi will receive a letter about a job offer at the companies, to which he will reply that he already has a job at the company, referencing both the developers and obscurely the job offers from Eternal Wings. Tekken *The wood toys(Woodfellah) Lolo makes resemble the Mokujin from Tekken. ''Baten Kaitos'' Cameos in Other Media Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''Baten Kaitos Origins'', having been published by Nintendo, was mentioned in the Chronicle in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U * The valedictory elegy is a remixed song available on the Gaur Plains stage. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate * Sagi and Milly appear as Spirits in the game. Category:Series Category:Development